Ciel Hamil?
by putraerae
Summary: "Aku...aku...aku hamil!" Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, bahasa suka-suka, dll


A/N: Konichiwa! Ini fanfcit Rae yang ke 2 di fandom ini. Fanfict yang pertamanya sih emang lumayan...rrr...garing X9 Jadi Rae bikin fanfict lagi. Maaf kalau garing~

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso sih, jadi Ronald Knox-nya jarang mucul xp

Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, bahasa suka-suka, typo(s), dll (tambahan setelah diedit: ada 1 OC, jadi, WASPADALAH! BWAHAHAHA *tendang*)

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali, Ciel terbangun. Disampingnya terdapat kekasihnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan Sebastian. Sekilas, mungkin mereka terlihat seperti ayah yang menemani anaknya tidur di king bed sizenya, namun bukan. Terlihat jelas kissmark yang berada di leher sang 'anak'. Ciel segera berdiri menghadap cermin yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang pendek terlihat jelas di cermin itu.<p>

"AAAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba dia berteriak sangat kencang. Bumi gonjang ganjing. Burung berterbangan. Hewan-hewan berlari sambil teriak "Tolong! Entar bakalan ada gempa bumiii!"

"Ada apa Ciel?" Kata Sebastian terbangun. Dia melihat Ciel. Disingkapnya selimutnya dan, wow, author nosebleed di tempat! Sebastian cuma pake boxer men! Momen langka! Rae—orang yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya—dengan gaya mata-matanya, langsung memotret kejadian tersebut. Sebastian menghampiri Ciel.

"Mmm, Sebastian...kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini!" Kata Ciel sambil menunjuk perutnya.

"Mungkin kamu kebanyakan makan manisan kali~" Kata Sebastian menggoda.

"Lihat ini!" Dia mengambil alat pengetes kehamilan yang iseng-iseng dia pakai. "Aku...aku...aku hamil!" Kata Ciel. Sebastian shock. Mei Rin, Bard, dan Finny yang diam-diam mendengar di luar pintu shock. Seluruh tokoh di kuroshitsuji shock!

XXXX

Setelah beberapa hari hamil, Ciel mulai ngidam. Normal lah~ Ibu, eh salah, orang hamil biasa ngidam. Untung masih ngidam kue kuean, jadi Sebastian gampang bikinnya.

Tapi, setelah 40 harian, kok kayanya makin aneh ya, yang diinginkan oleh Ciel.

"SEBASTIAAAAAN!" Ciel teriak.

"Ada apa Ciel?" Kata Sebastian sambil lari.

"Belikan aku jengkol." Kata Ciel dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tapi...sejak kapan di Inggris ada yang jualan jengkol?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Sudahlah, cepat cari! Anak kita kelaparan nih!"

"Baiklah." Sebastian pergi.

Di London, Sebastian mencari sampai ke pelosok-pelosok. Pertama, dia ke toko buah & sayuran William. Pemilik tokonya, William, ga tau yang namanya jengkol. Akhirnya, Sebastian ngejelasin bentar.

"Jengkol itu yang kalo dimakan, mulut orangnya jadi bau. Masa ga tau sih, aduh jenoong!" Kata Sebastian.

"Bos! Aku udah nemu yang namanya jengkol yang mana!" Kata Ronald, karyawannya toko William sambil loncat-loncat.

"Cepat ambil, Knox! Kalau tidak, kau akan kerja lembur!" Kata William. Ronald langsung ngambil…pete.

"Tolol, itu pete tau! Gua nyarinya jengkol!" Kata Sebastian.

"Tapi…kata nenek saya, kalau makan ini mulut kita jadi bau." Kata Ronald.

"GUA NYARI JENGKOL! BUKAN PETE! J-E-N-G-K-O-L! BUKAN P-E-T-E!" Kata Sebastian.

"Daripada lo ribut disini, lo, Sebastian, mendingan keluar dari toko gua!" Kata William sambil nendang Sebastian. Author yang ngeliat kejadian tersebut motret kejadian Sebastian terbang dan Ronald yang lagi manja-manjaan ke William yang dapat menimbulkan tanda tanya.

Sebastian berjalan dengan lesu. Nyari jengkol emang susah kalo di London.

"Ya tuhan, kasihani hambamu ini~" Kata Sebastian sambil nangis lebe.

Setelah do'a yang sangat singkat itu, dia mendengar orang teriak "Jengkoool jengkool! Goceng udah dapet jengkooool!"

Sebastian nari-nari saking senangnya. Akhirnya, ketemu juga sama tukang jengkol.

"Bang, jengkol sekilo!" Kata Sebastian.

"Sebas-chaaaan~ kau mau membeli jengkolku~? ah, senangnya hatiku~" Kata si abang jadi-jadian alias Grell. Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Yang penting gua beli jengkol sekilo! Ga pake lama!" kata Sebastian sambil ngelempar duit 5000 an.

"Maunya ciumaaan~" Kata Grell sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Sudi pan aing.*" Kata Sebastian sambil mengeluarkan alat sedot wc yang ga tau darimana dan langsung menempelkannya ke muka Grell. Setelah itu, dia ambil seluruh jengkol yang ada sambil berlari ke rumah.

XXXXX

"Cieeel~ aku pulang~" Kata Sebastian sambil berlari.

"LAMA SEKALI KAU! 'ANAK' KITA SUDAH KELAPARAN DARI TADI!" Marah Ciel. Sebastian cuma bisa ketakutan melihatnya.

"T...Ta..."

"SUDAH! TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!" Kata Ciel sambil merebut jengkolnya.

"Idih, kamu ge er~ tadi kan aku mau ngomong tadi~" Kata Sebastian menggoda. Emang dasar mesum ya si Sebby. Sebastian yang menyadari dirinya dibilang mesum langsung meledakkan tempat tersebut.

"Udah, gandeng deuh!" Ciel langsung memasukan sikat wc ke mulut Sebastian. Sebastian cuma bisa merinding disko.

XXXXX

Setelah 8 bulan lebih 29 hari bagi Sebastian untuk bersabar, mereka akhirnya membicarakan sesuatu seperti yang biasa dibicarakan oleh sepasang kekasih muda. Oh ya, Ciel sudah tidak ngidam lagi. Padahal dulu ngidamnya aneh-aneh. Mulai dari coklat campur cabe lah, whiskus lah, coci coli campur kentang lah, sampai nasi aking, si Ciel mau makan.

"Ciel, kau mau anak kita cewe atau cowo?"

"Aku sih maunya cowo, biar..."

"Biar apa hayo~" Sebastian menggoda sambil mesum.

"Biar semanis akuuu~" Kata Ciel narsis. Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Aku juga mau cowo kok." Kata Sebastian. Dia mengecup kening 'istri'nya tersebut.

XXXXX

Besoknya, Ciel merasa basah di bagian bawah. Celana dalamnya basah. Boxernya basah. Celananya basah. Ciel langsung membangkitkan, ralat, membangunkan Sebastian.

"Sebastian, celanaku basah..." Kata Ciel. Ah, paling si Sebastian bakal ngira gua ngompol. Batin Ciel.

Tapi dugaan Ciel salah total. Sebastian langsung menggendong Ciel. Mirip kaya yang di jilid 8 itu lho, yang pas abis si Sebastian ngebakar Baron Kelvin's Manor. Ciel meronta-ronta. Tapi Sebastian berkata sesuatu.

"Tahan sakitmu, Ciel! Sebentar lagi, anak kita akan keluar!" Kata Sebastian.

XXXXX

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, mereka langsung ke dokter, atau bidan, atau apalah. Dan Ciel pun langsung dibantu untuk melahirkan.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Setelah 1 jam menunggu, Sebastian mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Sebastian langsung dancing di luar kamar sampai semua orang yang ada di sana sweatdrop. Rae, sang suster yang membantu jalannya kelahiran anak Ciel dan Sebastian hanya memvideokan kejadian tersebut. Lalu, sang suster keluar dari tempat itu.

"Selamat, Tuan Michaelis! Anak anda adalah laki-laki." Kata suster tersebut sambil mengusap hidungnya setelah nosebleed melihat anaknya Ciel.

Sebastian pun masuk ke ruangan ke tempat Ciel berbaring. Anak mereka tertidur di box bayi di sebelahnya.

"Anak kita cowo, nih, sesuai harapan." Kata Ciel.

"Kita? Lo aja kalee~ gua enggak." Kata Sebastian sok metal.

"Oke, fine. Lo. Gue..."

"STOOOOP! Becanda atuh Ciel. Jangan pundung." Sebastian sungkem di kaki Ciel. "Kaki lu bau." Tambah Sebastian dengan sok cool.

"Bangsat! Sialan lo!" Ciel langsung naik darah.

"Hehe, peace atuh ayangku~" Kata Sebastian.

"He eh deuh. Nama anaknya mau siapa?" Tanya Ciel.

"4nAk Ze8azT!aN yAnK gU4nT3nkZzzz"

"Oi, suster! Bisa tolong artiin ga? Ga ngerti gua!" Teriak Ciel.

Author langsung bawa kertas naskahnya. Ciel yang sedang minum langsung nyembur.

"APWAH? Sejak kapan Sebastian jadi alay begini?" Kata Ciel setengah teriak.

"Hehe, becanda dong~ Kita namain Ciel Michaelis Jr. aja ya~" Kata Sebastian. Rae sang suster hanya tertawa karena mereka ga kreatif.

"Tapi..."

"Kan anaknya semanis kamu~"

"Hhh, iya deh…" Kata Ciel pasrah.

"Oh, iya, teman-temanmu pada mau menjenguk tuh!" Kata Sebastian sambil menyeringai ke arah pintu kamar mereka. Disana keliatan 3 kepala yang lagi ngintip.

"Huh, gua kira lu dua bakalan ciuman." Kata Alois sambil berlari menghampiri Ciel. Claude dan Elizabeth langsung nyusul Alois.

"Eh, alis, maksud gua Alois, hehe." Kata Ciel sambil membentuk jari ala peace.

"Alis, alis! Dasar cilingan!" Kata Alois sambil ngasih _deathglare_.

"Ampun mbaah~" Kata Ciel.

"Lu enak ih udah punya anak! Gua kapan coba? Si Claude meni ga sudi amat punya anak!" Kata Alois.

"Nasib!" Kata Ciel dan Elizabeth yang langsung nge-jb mereka.

"Hmm, Claude, lu kapan punya anak? Lu kan ga mau kalah sama gua." Kata Sebastian.

"Entar aja ah! Gua ga bisa bedain perutnya si Alois kalo lagi hamil atau enggak." Kata Claude.

"Anjir lu!" Kata Alois sambil mukul kepala Claude pake majalah.

"Peace, hehe." Kata Claude.

"Hush, udah, jangan berisik! Kalo susternya masuk, lu 3 bisa langsung dilempar ke jendela!" Kata Ciel. Akhirnya mereka berlima mengobrol di ruangan tersebut.

Tamu berikutnya adalah… 3 pelayan Ciel! Mei Rin, Bard, dan Finny! Mereka bawa bunga lily putih, bunga bakung, dan kamboja, dan langsung mendapat 2 tonjokkan super dari Ciel dan Sebastian. Lalu, datanglah William dan Ronald sambil membawa pete. Ciel Cuma bisa sweat drop. Tamunya pada bawa barang-barang yang aneh dan nonsense.

"Ini Sebastian, selamat atas kelahiran anak pertamamu." Kata William dengan nada coolnya.

"Ah, anak kalian manis sekali~" Kata Ronald sambil memasang kawaii face. Author langsung menyiapkan kamera. Setelah setengah jam, mereka berdua pamit.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan kalian, William, Ronald." Kata Sebastian sambil melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu.

"Hmm, sekarang tinggal berdua, Ciel. Bagaimana kalau kita…" Sebastian memajukan bibirnya. Ciel langsung memukul muka Sebastian dengan wajan yang ga tau darimana datangnya.

"URUSAI! Lagian, ada anak kita! Kau mau anak kita gedenya jadi mesum?" Kata Ciel dengan marah. Di jidatnya langsung muncul 'perempatan'. Sebastian pun hanya bisa memasang muka pasrah.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>* : Sudi pan aing itu bahasa sundanya 'Sudi gitu saya?'<p>

Rae: Huwaaa~ maaf ya kalo rada ancur XP Arigatou sudah mau baca.

Sebastian: Heh, lu, kenapa sih lu kerjanya jadi paparazi? Motretin gua melulu! Cari kerjaan lain dong!

Ronald + William: Iya nih! Lagian buat apa sih foto gua? Gua tau kok gua cakep. *narsis*

Rae: *sweatdrop* Udah ah, gua jual dulu fotonya. Lumayan, bisa beli doujin. Weeek :P *kabur*

Sebastian + Ronald + William: *ngejar*

Rae: *lari* Mind to review? Doa'in Rae biar ga ketangkep 2 shinigami + 1 iblis ini ya~ Ja~**  
><strong>


End file.
